For many sensors, there is often insufficient discrimination between responses and overlapping responses in complex mixtures lead to difficulty in unambiguously identifying analytes at unknown concentrations. Improved methods for quickly identifying compounds and differentiation of analytes with similar chemical structure are widely needed. There is an increasing awareness of the need for more selective and reliable methods to detect and rapidly identify target analytes of interest in a variety of contexts relevant to health care, process control, and environmental monitoring.